Fifteen Days
by drunkdragon
Summary: Jam cordially invites Ky to her restaurant.
1. Day One

Day One:

The invitation had been sent out weeks in advance. It was a cordial letter, in white envelope and proper postage and simple handwriting. She was sure that he had received it by now, and that he would no doubt arrive at the scheduled time. She had been eying him for a while, and knowing him he should have picked up on things. But she wouldn't put it past him; it was Ky Kiske, after all.

Jam's restaurant was packed from lunch till closing time. Customers had to reserve spots months in advance to dine here on this particular day, as it was the start of Chinese New Year. Every customer that left was quickly replaced by another party. Every table was filled with hungry patrons.

Except one. In the far back of the dining area, behind heavy double doors, was a room reserved for her most special of guests. The table was grander, the chairs far larger and more comfortable, and the décor more extravagant. CEOs, prime ministers, and directors, those with great power and greater wallets were given their own private room to wine and dine their clients to close deals, deliberate treatise, and negotiate terms. Exclusivity fetched a high price in these days.

And today, it would be reserved for him, one of the most powerful men in the world, and it was time to pull out all the stops. She wore a satin red cheongsam, a traditional choice with a bit more modern flair. It was curtailed to end above the knees and with deep cuts running up the sides to allow full steps. There was a modest diamond cutout below her neck, and for him, only him, she left the topmost button undone. All he needed to do was arrive.

_Knock knock_

And there he was, right on time. Picking herself up from the kitchen wall, she sauntered over to the entrance, slowly putting one foot in front of the other. As she approached the door, she could see his white off-duty uniform against the blackening night.

With painstaking deliberateness, she unlocked the door and gently pushed it open.

"Good evening, Ms. Kuradoberi." Still as courteous as ever.

She bowed towards him, making sure to take slow, fluid motions. "Good evening to you as well. And Jam is perfectly fine." Rising and turning around, she walked towards the heavy double doors in the same way she came. "Have you eaten yet?"

"Knowing how good your cooking is, Ms. Jam, I am more than happy to wait."

She was sure he could hear her smile, beaming and full of pride. "Come, your seat waits." She would make do with Ms. Jam for now.

If he suspected anything, he said nothing as his footsteps echoed behind her on the carpet. Pushing open the doors, she stepped to the side and pointed towards the lone table. He looked up at her, looking into her brown eyes and she stared back, politely smiling. After a moment, he returned his eyes to the table and walked in.

And thus dinner was served. It was not a grand meal, given the fact that the usual dinner time had already passed. But it was not the standard quality of dinner fare. She had made sure to pull out all the stops she knew, preparing eight individual courses. When Ky had finished one, she would slowly move back to the kitchen, and bring out the next dish. And in between them, the two conversed.

As the last morsel was finished, there was only the silence between them. After bringing the plate to the kitchen to be washed, she walked towards the heavy doors and opened them. Ky naturally stood up and followed her, knowing that the night's event was over. She retraced her earlier steps towards the front entrance, opened the door, and held it for him.

"Thank you for your company tonight, Ky."

"No, thank you, Ms. Jam. The dining was exquisite, as always. I am a little curious, though. What makes this particular occasion so special? I understand that it is the start of Chinese New Year, but never have you served me like this before." She smiled at him.

Reaching over her back, she pulled out a small envelope. While it was still warm, she walked over, lifted the side of his shirt up and tucked it inside, making sure that it was secure in an inside pocket. Putting on her best smile, she looked him in the eyes and gently smiled. "If you wish to know, then I cordially invite you to come again in seven days."


	2. Day Eight

Day Eight:

Once again, the dinner patrons had come and gone.

Once again, she invited Ky for dinner.

Once again, she knew he would be here.

But not all was the same. The heavy double doors were still there, preventing entry by the average citizen. The food was still there, waiting patiently to be served in little courses to Ky. It was her dress that had changed.

She had taken it to the local tailor, that old grandma who knew everything behind anything. Seeing the particular cuts and modifications that Jam wanted put a small twinkle into her eye and she set off to work.

But she wouldn't wear it in front of everyone. Just Ky. After the regular dinner guests were gone and the employees sent home, she quickly changed into it and gave herself a look-over in the mirror.

The cleavage cut-out was bigger now. Much bigger. She could see the more solid parts of her lacy white bra just barely peeking out from the edge. The slits on the sides now ran up higher, ending below her waist but going high enough to catch a glimpse of her pink panties and letting just a bit of her toned hips through.

It was perfect. She would have to make sure she properly thanked the old lady. Right as she exited back onto the dining area, she heard it.

_Knock knock_

Exactly on time. Quickly making her way to the door, she made sure that her bra was showing as she opened it.

"Good evening, Ms. Jam."

She bowed low to him, showing him even more of her cleavage than before. "Good evening to you as well, Ky. And again, Jam will be fine." It was like a game by now. No matter how many times she reminded him to drop it, Ky refused to let go of the prefix. Turning around, she once again beckoned him towards the large double doors. She made sure to cross her feet just a tiny bit as she walked, causing her hips to sway left and right at just the perfect, unintentionally inviting pace.

Again, Ky was silent. He made no motion or cry at her outfit, as if satisfied at the mere thought of having an exquisite meal with good company for the night and forgetting the rest of it. He followed after her, watching as she pushed open the double doors once more to reveal the solitary dining table.

The dishes came out once more. She had prepared different ones from last week, making sure that each dish was once again varied in both complexity and flavor. She had served him eight individual courses, similar to how she did it last week.

And again she inquired about his weekly activities. Business as usual, except this time with her cleavage. She wondered if Ky noticed the difference and was purposely feigning ignorance. She knew better though, it was Ky after all.

As dinner finished up, she whisked away the dishes, leaving Ky with some warm tea to finish up the meal. When she returned, she immediately moved towards the double doors again. Opening them up, she heard him rise to his feet and follow her to the entrance. Her hand pushed the door open before she turned to him.

"Thank you for your company again, Ky," she said, bowing to him once more.

"It was a pleasure, as always, Ms. Jam," he bowed in return, "Once again, though, I am puzzled despite my satisfaction. Your first letter invited me to join you for dinner, your second letter asks me to join you exactly one week later. And both times I am served in the most private and exquisite of ways. What is the reason for this?"

This time, her fingers threaded through the cutout in her dress, pulling out another concealed letter from between her bosom. She felt a wide grin spread on her face as he turned pink. Instead of tucking it into his inside pocket, she lifted up the collar of his shirt and slid it in. "Well, you'll find out in seven days."


	3. Day Fifteen

Day Fifteen:

Today was going to be different.

The restaurant was closed. Seeing as how it was the last day of Chinese New Year and its festivities were coming to a close, she saw no reason to remain open and instead let her staff take the day off. And just in case, she gave them tomorrow off as well. She might need it.

She had visited the old grandma earlier in the week, this time with a different dress to modify. The old lady was quick to question her about what happened, but Jam explained her plan and promised to tell her of the results. Again the woman set off to work on the clothes.

And once more the old lady proved herself to be the best at her craft. The black cheongsam clung to her curves. The cuts were bigger. If she did it just right, she could almost see the tips of her breasts and the sides ran all the way to her waist this time. Just perfect. Ky would be able to tell that she wasn't wearing anything beneath it. The best part was that with one quick tug at the three snap buttons, everything would slide open.

The next stop was the local medicine store, run by a woman who did not seem much older than her. She was going to need all the stops. And that also meant making sure she didn't back out of her own plan as well. She wanted nothing but the strongest. The medicine peddler wasted no time on trying to figure out her plans, only asking if this was for herself or for her partner. She then went around, gathering powders and liquids before walking into the back, no doubt mixing it all together.

Before handing the medicine over, though, she leaned over and gave her a short warning.

"Before I let you buy this, I have one quick warning. This is one of, if not the, strongest out there. You might wake up the next morning with two cute girls and a stud in your bed. And as fun as that might be, there may be consequences. Are you sure you want this?"

Jam put on a sly smile, "What makes you say that?"

This time it was the other woman's lips to turn upwards. "As you know, Ms. Jam, every good chef licks their fingers. I believe medicine falls into the same vein."

"Then with my audience of just one, this will be perfect."

The peddler turned to her books, updating her inventory. "The effects will come quickly and linger throughout the night. Try not to take it more than an hour ahead of time. Otherwise you might just give into the need to bang anyone. That's how I ended up seducing the girl first."

"And the how exactly did others end up joining in?"

"The other girl was an afterthought of the first one. The man was intentional."

As Jam walked out the door, she could have sworn that panda pin in the lady's hair moved ever so slightly on its own.

* * *

The plan was to drink the concoction, make snacks, and then serve and seduce Ky in her own apartment. She would seat him at the couch, make some small talk, and then somehow find an excuse to climb on top of him and start going at it.

The plan went out the window about five minutes after step one. Focusing on any one task was difficult and she ended up leaving the snacks idea behind. There were many handles in the kitchen, after all. Remaining calm was difficult and the last thing she wanted was to lose control of the situation and end up pushing away Ky.

What helped take her out of the lust-driven stupor was Ky's knocking on her door. She could feel the moisture almost trickling between her legs as she moved towards the door and quickly swung it open.

"Good evening, Miss Jam," he said.

"Hello, Ky. And please, just Jam." Dammit, she didn't intend to sound curt, but she knew that it certainly sounded like it. She took a breath, closed her eyes, and reopened them. "Please, come in." There, that was better.

"I wasn't expecting to be so cordially invited into your apartment. I thought we were going to be at your restaurant again."

She had thought and fantasized about doing it on the table in the exclusive room but figured that the first time should be on a bed. Or a couch if they couldn't get that far. Or in this case, the floor even. "The restaurant is closed today, so I didn't exactly feel like going through the motions of opening it." Plus being in her home meant there was a place they could fall asleep at if needed. She began to walk towards the couch, expecting Ky to follow her.

"Understandable." He did not follow her. She turned around and he was looking at his feet.

"Is something the matter?"

"Should I be taking off my shoes? I understand that it is a custom for those of Asian descent."

Oh for the love of – she had started to roll her eyes, but she managed to stop it. She was unsure if Ky saw it. She needed to calm down. That, or hurry up and get naked with each other. "If it makes you more comfortable, then be my guest." Great, now she was starting to sound confrontational. And dammit, she had missed out on the opportunity to bow and let him sneak a peek.

"…Very well then," he took off his shoes and started moving to the couch. And of course he would catch onto her unintentional rudeness.

As he moved closer, she took a seat in the middle of it. It was perhaps the only thing that she had done according to plan, as sitting in the middle meant that Ky would have to sit on either side of her. But of course, Ky sat close to the edge of the couch, meaning that he was nowhere near where she wanted him to be.

"So, I have come to meet you twice so far, and twice you have told me to return. What exactly is going on here?"

"Oh, it's umm…" She couldn't just say straight out that she wanted him. That would just scare him off. She needed to entice him. "Well, how do I put this…"

Thankfully, Ky jumped in. "Do you feel that someone is targeting your restaurant? Outside of the usual competition in the restaurant business?"

As if she would let petty gangs or thugs get in the way of it. "Oh, it's not about that." She crossed her arms just a bit below her breasts, breathed deep, and sighed. Look at the chest, dammit.

Instead he looked her dead in the eyes. "Miss Jam, if there is a concern between you and criminal orientations, please do not hesitate to tell me. You've been acting strangely ever since you opened the door."

This time she propped one leg over the other, pushing the slits in her dress higher. Her back stiffened as she felt her thighs brush against each other. "I know you have the power to direct investigations, but that's not what this is about right now." Could she have sounded any ruder? "It's just..." she began to bite her lip. She didn't even know how to approach the subject that was so aggravatingly coursing through her mind and body already.

"… Have I come at a bad time?" Shit. This was the last thing she wanted to hear. If he left now, then all that painful waxing would have gone to waste along with everything else, not to mention that she was horny beyond all belief.

"Oh, no! Nothing is wrong right now." Of course it sounded like something was wrong!

"No, it's okay Ms. Jam. Perhaps we should continue this on another day."

He began to stand up, but she could not let him leave. Instinct drove her to quickly move and climb over him.

"Miss Jam! What are you-"

She had quickly placed her legs around him, with one hand holding him down by his shoulder and the other pressing his hand against the couch.

She tried not to think of his fingers going over her body. It was getting harder and harder to stay focused on the task at hand.

"Miss Jam, you are acting very strangely," his voice was stern. "You've invited me into your home, been rude, and then you've come very close to assaulting an officer. What is going on here?"

"Look, it's hard to explain!" How was she supposed to tell him that she wanted him to bang her lights out?

"Then take your time and explain!" His voice was rising. "I've visited you several times already. You've been gracious enough to serve me some of the finest food I've had and entertained me as a special guest. Your actions today are very contrary to our previous confrontations."

"Look, I'm sorry if you feel that I've been rude, but it's… it's… ugh!" She threw up her hands in frustration. How was she supposed to catch a break when he was seeing all the wrong things and her mind was heavily distracted by anything that was remotely shaped like a-

Without a moment's notice she found herself roughly pushed onto the floor. One hand was holding down her shoulder, the other was held towards her face, two fingers pointing out and with electricity crackling through them.

From this angle, those two fingers looked a little bit like a-

"Miss Jam, I'm afraid I may need to take you in for some questioning." If this was under any other circumstance, she would probably be okay with that.

"Look, Ky, you're getting the wrong idea!"

If he could control electricity around his fingertips, could he-

"Miss Jam, you have the right to remain-"

Fuck it.

Closing her eyes and opening her mouth, she let her tongue come out and she began to lick away at his fingers, ignoring the stabs of numbing pain from the electricity before clamping her lips over it. Ky had paused in his read off.

"Excuse me, but what are … what are you… um…"

Taking a quick peak, she noticed that his fierce gaze was no longer fixated on her. Instead, it was looking down at her chest and she realized what had happened. He had caught sight of an uncovered breast. Looking back up, she saw that his face had slowly begun to turn red. She began to suck at his fingers and with her free hand she slowly made her way to the buttons of her dress and began to pull at it.

_Pop. Pop… Pop._

Looking back into his eyes, she pulled it away to reveal her naked form. Ky stopped channeling electricity to his fingers.

"Miss Jam… are you… are you trying to seduce me?"

Opening her mouth, she pulled his hand away and began to drag it down her body. His body froze as they approached the spot between her legs.

Finally, she smiled. "Took you long enough." Snaking her other arm around his neck, she pushed him in and let his fingers sink into her. She arched and moaned as she took his lips.

* * *

A/N: This idea has been sitting in my head for the longest time, having thought about it 4+ years ago. Happy Chinese New Year, folks!


End file.
